


Brahmin Tipping

by arekeytaketour



Series: Boston Vegas [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour
Summary: He was the notorious Courier of the Mojave. Known to be the hero of the second battle at Hoover Dam, supporting the NCR to victory against Caesar's Legion. The same man also famously survived bullets to his head, buried, and then returned from the grave in the next few hours, ranging vengeance all across the Mojave.And currently, that same man was crouching next to a grazing brahmin, trying to push down that poor animal.





	Brahmin Tipping

**Author's Note:**

> The idea comes up when I realised that you can push a brahmin in New Vegas, but not in Fallout 4. Since my Courier is a crazy person and my Sole Survivor being a man of reasons, I can see them arguing over tipping brahmins.
> 
> Don't worries; no brahmins are harmed while writing this fic.

"...What are you doing?"

Nate was confused. Well, confused was a bit of an understatement; Nate was _dumbstruck_.

In front of him, was the notorious Courier of the Mojave (due to his brain injuries, the Courier couldn't remember his name, only his designation number--_Courier Six--_and thus introducing himself as such). Known to be the hero of the second battle at Hoover Dam, supporting the NCR to victory against Caesar's Legion. The same man also famously known to be that guy who survived bullets to his head, buried, and then returned from the grave in the next few hours, ranging vengeance all across the Mojave. Him and the rest of his companions were travelling Boston, searching for someone.

"_Someone special. My better half. My long lost love_." said the Courier, longingly, which immediately received gagging noises from his companions.

To travel miles from west to east, Courier Six has proven to be a brave--or maybe crazy--combatant.

And currently, that same man was crouching next to a grazing brahmin, trying to push down that poor animal.

Courier grunted while pushing--well, _trying_ to push--the brahmin. The kind, well-mannered animal didn't seem too bothered by Courier's antics, anyway.

"Again. _What the hell are you doing_?" Nate said, exaggerated.

"I--" grunt. "--will not--" another grunt, followed with a heavy sigh. "--stop."

The Courier of Mojave Wasteland stood up, panting after minutes of pushing and grunting and failing to push the brahmin. He quickly turned with frustrated look on his face. The Courier then gestured at the brahmin who continued to eat and chewed happily, as if there was no crazy man tried to push him off his feet.

"Are all brahmin in Boston this _heavy_?! What are they eating?! _Rocks_?!"

"_Grass_, and why do you need to do that?" Nate repeated his question, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I can tipped a brahmin, _easily_, back in Mojave! There's something wrong with your brahmin, I tell you!" The Courier hissed and glared maliciously at the poor brahmin.

"...but _why_?!"

"_Why not_!"

Courier Six ended their argument right there and walked away. His feet stomping on the dried grassland, obviously angered by the fact that Boston's brahmins were far superior than those in Mojave.

Nate, however, stood there, mouth agape. The sole survivor of Vault 111 immediately regretted his decision to accompany Courier Six searching for his long lost love. Slowly, Nate looked back to the road they passed, wishing that he never left Sanctuary weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic!
> 
> Actually, I would like to make this into a series, showing bits and pieces of the adventure of Courier, Sole Survivor, and their companions in Boston. But I'm not sure. What do you think?


End file.
